Guardian Archangel
by dean-winchester-is-our-king
Summary: Σε ένα παράλληλο σύμπαν, ο Γαβριήλ ζει και φέρνει πίσω τον Κας στη ζωή. Απολαύστε υπεύθυνα! [ONESHOT]


**Καιρό είχα να γράψω στα ελληνικά. Αγαπώ, αγαπώ, ΑΓΑΠΩ αυτό το σιπ.**

Ο Σαμ δεν είχε σκεφτεί ποτέ ότι θα μπορούσε να ερωτευτεί ξανά μετά τον θάνατο της Τζέσικα. Ηταν μια ανάμνηση που ήθελε να σβήσει από το μυαλό του: τη μυρωδιά της καμένης σάρκας, το σώμα της αρραβωνιαστικιάς του να κείτεται, φλεγόμενο στο ταβάνι. Ευτυχώς, είχε εκδικηθεί για το θάνατό της. Ο Ντιν είχε σκοτώσει τον κιτρινομάτη δαίμονα και είχε εκδικηθεί για το θάνατο της μητέρας τους, του πατέρα τους, της Τζες… Μετά σκεφτόταν όλα όσα είχαν ακολουθήσει: Ο θάνατος του Ντιν, η αποκάλυψη, οι άγγελοι, η εξάρτηση του με το δαιμονικό αίμα, η Ρούμπι… Είχε μισήσει τον εαυτό του γι'αυτό, η Ρούμπι τον είχε κοροϊδέψει. Τον ειχε παρασύρει, τον είχε αποπλανήσει και εξαιτίας της είχε ξεκινήσει την αποκάλυψη. Αλλά όλα αυτά ανήκαν στο παρελθόν πλέον, προς το παρόν οι αδερφοί Γουίντσεστερ είχαν αλλες έγνοιες να τους απασχολούν. Ο Καστιέλ είχε πεθάνει και ο Ντιν ήταν απαρηγόρητος. Επίσης κάπου τριγυρνούσε το βλαστάρι του Εωσφόρου ελεύθερο, ενώ εκείνος ήταν κλεισμένος με τη Μαμά Γουίντσεστερ σε μια εναλλακτική διάσταση.

Εναν μήνα μετά, το μόνο που είχε μείνει από το δοχείο του Καστιέλ ήταν σαπισμένη σάρκα μέσα στα ρούχα που φορούσε ο άγγελος. Ο Ντιν αρνιόταν πεισματικά να τον αφήσει.

"Οχι" είχε πει. "Απλώς πρέπει να περιμένουμε. Ο Τσακ θα τον ζωντανέψει, θα δεις…"

"Εχει περάσει ένας μηνας, Ντιν!" απάντησε ο Σαμ, λίγο δυνατότερα απ'ότι συνηθως μιλούσε. "Πρέπει να τον αφήσεις να φύγει!"

"Οχι!" ούρλιαξε ο Ντιν και αγκάλιασε το άδειο απομεινάρι που κάποτε ήταν ο φίλος τους ο Κας. Τώρα ήταν απλά ένα αδειο δοχείο.

Ο Σαμ αναστέναξε και έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω του, κατευθυνόμενος στο δωμάτιό του. Πονούσε να βλέπει τον αδελφό του έτσι. Μακάρι να μπορούσε να βοηθήσει…

Ηξερε τα συναισθήματα που έτρεφαν ο ένας για τον άλλον. Το έβλεπε στο τρόπο που κοιτούσαν ο ένας τον άλλον, στον τρόπο που έλεγαν το όνομα του άλλου, στο πως ανυσηχούσαν όταν ο ένας από τους δυο βρίσκονταν σε κίνδυνο. Προσευχήθηκε στο θεό και σε όλους του τους αγγέλους να φέρουν πίσω τον Καστιέλ και θα έκανε τα πάντα. Ευτυχώς ή δυστυχώς γι'αυτόν, κάποιος άκουσε την προσευχή του…

Το επόμενο πρωί, ο μικρότερος αδερφός ξύπνησε από τις ενθουσιώδη στριγγλιές του Ντιν. Κατέβηκε γρήγορα τα σκαλιά και εμεινε εμβρόντητος να κοιτάζει έναν ολοζώντανο Καστιέλ. Αλλά δεν ήταν μόνος. Κάποιος ήταν δίπλα στον αναστημένο άγγελο.

"Γεια σου, Σάμμυ. Με θυμάσαι;"

"Γαβριήλ;!"

Ο αρχάγγελος ένευσε καταφατικά. "Είπες οτιδήποτε…" του έκλεισε το μάτι και κάθισε χαλαρά στον καναπέ. Ο Σαμ προχώρησε αργά και βρέθηκε στην αγκαλιά του Καστιέλ. Ο άγγελος τον αγκάλιαζε με θέρμη, σφιχτά. "Είσαι…"

"Ναι, είναι ζωντανός, ολοζώντανος!" συμπλήρωσε συγκινημένος ο Ντιν, σκουπίζοντας μερικά δάκρυα με την ανάστροφη της παλάμης του. Ο Κας του χάρισε ένα αστραφτερό χαμόγελο και κράτησε το χέρι του. Ο Σαμ ξερόβηξε και κάθισε δίπλα από τον Γαβριήλ, προσπαθώντας να κάνει τον εαυτό του όσο το δυνατόν πιο αόρατο.

"Ας αφήσουμε τα δύο πιτσουνάκια μόνα τους, έχουν τόσα να πουν, τι λες κι εσύ Σάμμυ;" Ο Γαβριήλ έκλεισε το μάτι στα αδέλφια τους, τράβηξε τον Σαμ στη κουζίνα και έκλεισε την πόρτα. "Δεν θα τους ακούσουμε να κάνουν σεξ, αν είμαστε τυχεροί." και του έκλεισε το μάτι. Ο Σαμ κοκκίνισε και κατευθύνθηκε προς την καφετιέρα. "Δεν ξέρω τι λες, χρειάζομαι καφέ για να λειτουργήσω" είπε και έβαλε λίγο καφέ σε μια κούπα.

"Βάλε και σε μένα λίγο, αν έχεις την καλοσύνη"

Ο Σαμ λοξοκοίταξε τον αρχάγγελο και γέμισε άλλη μια κούπα, προσφέροντας του τη και κάθισε δίπλα του στο τραπέζι της κουζίνας.

"Πως γίνεται και είσαι ζωντανός; Θυμάμαι ολοκάθαρα το σώμα σου και τα φτερά σου αποτυπωμένα στο δάπεδο…"

Ο Γαβριήλ στριφογύρισε τα μάτια. "Είμαι ένας Παγαπόντης, Σαμ. Ωστόσο, τυχαίνει να είμαι και αρχάγγελος, που σημαίνει έξτρα πόντους"

Ο Σαμ ένευσε καθώς ήπιε τον καφέ του.

"Λοιπόν, πως πάνε τα πράγματα εδώ;" ρώτησε ξαφνικά ο Γαβριήλ. Ο Σαμ ανασήκωσε τους ώμους. "Τίποτα το σημαντικό. Ξυπνήσαμε τους Λεβιάθαν, ο Ντιν και ο Κας πήγαν στο Καθαρτήριο, ο Κας έχασε τα φτερά του και έγινε άνθρωπος, μετά τα ξαναπήρε, ο Μέτατρον κατέλαβε τον Παράδεισο για λίγο αλλά τον συνέλαβαν, σκοτώσαμε την Αββαδών και ο Ντιν έγινε Ιππότης της Κόλασης, το Σκότος ξύπνησε και έπαθε εμμονή με τον Ντιν και ο Εωσφόρος έκανε παιδί"

Ο Γαβριήλ τον κοιτούσε με γουρλωμένα μάτια. "Ουάου. Εσείς τα δυο βλακόμουτρα καταστρέψατε τον πλανήτη δύο-τρεις φορές όσο έλειπα."

Ο Σαμ χαμογέλασε. "Ναι. Αλλά πάντα διορθώναμε τα χάλια μας"

Ο Γαβριήλ ένευσε και κοίταξε κατά την πόρτα. Δεν ακουγόταν τίποτα."Τι λες να κάνουν;"

Ο Σαμ γέλασε. "Αρνούμαι να μιλήσω γι'αυτό" Μαζί με τον αρχάγγελο ξέσπασαν σε γέλια.

Λίγες μέρες αργότερα ο Σαμ είχε συνηθίσει τον αρχάγγελο μέσα στο καταφύγιο και την ματιά του Γαβριήλ καρφωμένη πάνω του. Δεν ήξερε τι ήταν αυτό που τον έκανε να σκέφτεται τον άγγελο συνέχεια,ούτε ήταν σίγουρος αν ήθελε να μάθει…

Ενα βράδυ, ο Σαμ άρχισε να βλέπει εφιάλτες μετά από πολλά χρόνια. Δεν γνώριζε τι τους προκαλούσε. Οι εφιάλτες συνεχίζοταν για μέρες ώσπου ένα βράδυ ο Σαμ ξύπνησε μέσα στην αγκαλιά του Γαβριήλ. "Γ-Γαβριήλ;" έτριψε τα μάτια του. "Τι κάνεις στο δωμάτιό μου, τέτοια ώρα;"

Ο άγγελος χαμογέλασε γλυκά. "Εβλεπες εφιάλτη, Σαμμυ. Φώναζες το όνομά μου"

Ο Σαμ κοκκίνισε. "Α…" ήταν το μόνο που κατάφερε να πει. Αναστέναξε και κρατήθηκε από το μπράτσο του Γαβριήλ. "Μη με αφήσεις… Δε θέλω να κοιμηθώ."

Ο Γαβριήλ ένευσε και ξάπλωσε δίπλα του, αγκαλιάζοντας τον.

"Γιατί ήρθες;" ρώτησε, σχεδόν ψιθυριστά.

Ο άγγελος ρουθούνισε ειρωνικά. "Συγνώμη, Σαμμυ, άλλαξε κάτι όσο καιρό ήμουν πεθαμένος; Οταν κάποιος φωνάζει το όνομά σου, σε χρειάζεται"

"Οχι…" μουρμούρισε ο Σαμ, αναστενάζοντας. "Γιατί έσωσες τον Κας; Γιατί εσύ, απ'όλους τους αγγέλους άκουσες τη προσευχή μου; Σε νόμιζα νεκρό…"

Τώρα ήταν η σειρά του αγγέλου να αναστενάξει. "Είσαι ένα μικρό, περίεργο πιθηκάκι, Σαμμυ, έτσι δεν είναι;" γέλασε ο Γαβριήλ. "Λοιπόν, το έκανα γιατί ο Καστιέλ είναι οικογένεια. Ολοι ακούγαμε τις σπαρακτικές κραυγές του Ντιν, αλλά ήμασταν με σταυρωμένα χέρια. Ο Μπαμπάς είχε βαρεθεί πια να καθαρίζει τα χάλια μας, άκουσα από κάποιον αδερφό ότι είναι σε διακοπές ή κάτι τέτοιο… Επρεπε να κάνω κάτι… Σου έχω ιδιαίτερη αδυναμία, Σάμιουελ…" χαμογέλασε γλυκά, χαϊδεύοντας τα μαλλιά του. Τα μάτια τους ήταν ενωμένα, η ανάσα τους μια. Τότε ο Σαμ κούνησε το κεφάλι του και ένωσε τα χείλη του με του άλλου άντρα. Ο Γαβριήλ έμεινε παγωμένος για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, όμως γρήγορα συνήλθε και έδωσε όλο του τον εαυτό στο φιλί.

Οταν χωρίστηκαν, τα χείλη τους ήταν κοκκινισμένα από τα φιλιά. Ο Σαμ έκρυψε το πρόσωπο του στο λαιμό του αρχαγγέλου, μυρίζοντας την γλυκιά του μυρωδιά. "Μη με ξαναφήσεις μόνο μου…" Ο άγγελος αγκάλιασε πιο σφιχτά τον μεγαλόσωμο άντρα. "Ποτέ ξανά" συμφώνησε. "Είσαι δικός μου τώρα."

Ο Σαμ χαμογέλασε και ένευσε. "Δικός σου. Ο δικός μου φύλακας άγγελος…" Και με αυτά τα λόγια, ο Σαμ έπεσε σε βαθύ ύπνο, ροχαλίζοντας, κάτω από το άγρυπνο βλέμμα του αρχάγγελου.


End file.
